


Mother

by Kiochii



Category: D Gray Man
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, innocense evolution, possessed intercorce, will add more as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiochii/pseuds/Kiochii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The earl is on the move and he is looking for something a key of sorts to make either side stronger in the great holy war between the noah's and the black order. Unlocking the keepers of ancient knowledge Ligna and Daria twins born before the great flood and long before the noah's each watch from different sides waiting as they tell their truths if the right question is asked. Who are Ligna and Daria really and who is this "mother" that he earl is so desperately looking for and what is so important about said mother? Follow to unlock the secrets.</p>
<p>Disclamer: I do not own D-gray man I only own Ligna and Daria that is IT. D-gray man belongs to its rightful creator. I make no money off of this story. I mean if it did belong to me it'd be a yaoi in the blink of an eye!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that I am going to work on three stories at one time. Theres Something special (Inuyasha), Mother (D-gray man) and the last one is probably going to be called Cocoon (D-gray man) When I post the third story you are welcome to imput ideas for a better name. Same with this story Mother. I seriously couldn't think of a better title thus why it is called as such. New titles for them are much appreciated if you think you can figure something better out.

The sound of humming and skipping echoed through run down ruins as a rotund man with a large top hat and constant grin padded his way through holding a pumpkin headed umbrella. Skipping behind him was what seemed to be a young girl with spiky blue hair wearing white doll clothes with shiny black doll shoes. She was licking a lollipop while holding her other hand behind her back as she hummed happily on her forehead was a seven cross stigmata and her skin was a pale ash gray.  
The corridor they were in was buried deep under the earth swallowed by the tides of time as pieces of the wall crumbles into a pile of ruble and dust as water leaked in through holes above them. Not too far ahead of the two figures floated a somewhat large machine looking monster. Further ahead of the monster was two more of its kind scouting out the falling ruins to make sure they were safe enough for their masters to travel.  
Soon the group came upon a large door with a carving of two female figures one dressed in a flowing white dress with a silky black ribbon twined around her right arm going behind her back and onto her left arm. The ribbon was tied at her wrists with a singular long strand dipping towards the ground hovering just inches above it. She had flowing silver hair and eyes that seemed to be two pools of tepid color as the myriad of gems changed the colors with each flicker of light. Sanding right next to her with their back against her own was another woman the spitting image of the first one right down to the same colored eyes and hair only this one had layered hair that fell to her shoulders and her outfit was black with a white ribbon.  
The grin on the bulbous mans’ face grew even larger as he looked upon the mural which depicted the two women with the twining of the symbols of knowledge and truth etched around them. The mural caused the man to grin even larger and his eyes to twinkle with a strange mirth to them. He let out a low cackle as he looked towards the humming girl who was now sitting on a floating pink umbrella with a pumpkin head on its point.  
“What’s so important that we have to come down to such a dreary place millenie? There can’t possibly be anything of worth down here that could help us win the war, could there?”  
The man just chuckled as he clicked his tongue at the young girl flicking his finger from side to side as if he was scolding a child.  
“Now my dear Road-kun it’s not smart to judge a book by its cover. These doors seal the key to a secret far older then I the Millennium Earl. Behind these doors, sealed in a seemingly eternal sleep is one of the two women depicted on the very doors themselves. They are the key to finding all the hidden secrets behind this war plus a very important piece of our family that has been missing since before the great flood. Even though that ever important piece is a double edged sword the woman sealed behind these doors is the key to capturing it.”  
The girl now known as Road tilted her head as she pulled out a lollipop from her pocket and cast her golden gaze to the large, sealed stone doors as if they could speak. Before she could even utter a word to the Earl he had placed his hands on each door and pushed, his ever present grin stretching even farther than previously.   
The doors shuttered as if they were shivering under the strain as dust, rocks, and broken roots flitted down on top of the Earl like rain falling from the sky. The doors groaned before swinging open with a loud bang as they collided with the walls of the inner chamber. Air rushed out of the room blowing all stray particles away from the opening as if trying to reject the dust preventing it from ever settling in the pristine territory.  
The two entered the room leaving the Akuma outside the gates to find that the chamber was in pristine condition almost as if time had never touched it. It was decorated with white, silver and black silks that slithered along the walls and onto the floor like a waterfall trailing to the middle of the room. In the very center of the room the ends of the long, thick bolts of silk piled up with various pillows of the same color piled all around a sleeping figure. On the wall above the figure was a depiction of a glowing green cube with very miniscule lines traced through it as if it was pieced together by various other cubes.  
Giving a knowing him the Earl narrowed his eyes at the cube before approaching the sleeping figure to see a young woman dressed in white. Her black silk ribbon twisted lazily around her wrists as it flicked with a life of its own. Her hair was silver almost white with highlights of black running through it as if someone had dripped little droplets of ink through it and let the drops trail thin lines on the fresh white canvas.  
Reaching a hand up the Earl gently touched the carving of the cube before finally putting pressure on the image. The image slit in with an audible click before it started to glow as the sound of old rusted gears grinding echoed in the room. A strange sickly green luminescent similar to that of innocence hummed into the room growing in intensity before slipping from the walls and shooting to just above the sleeping woman. The green glowing orb stayed above her flickering with life before it slowly descended into the woman and disappeared into her chest. With one final pulse like a strong heart beat the glowing orb was gone and the once sleeping woman’s eyes were open revealing their multicolored hue.  
The Earl waited patiently as the young woman slowly sat up on her bed her hair cascading around her shoulders as she looked between him and Road. After a few slow roams between them her eyes finally settled on the Earl her face an emotionless mask as she gave a slight incline of her head her eyes fluttering closed with the jester.  
“Lord of Millennium and Road noah of dreams I see. So my starting point this time around is with the masters of dark matter is it? Although I must thank you Lord of Millennium for waking I for that means’ soon my other half will awaken as well and we will once more be reunited in our power. We are in a sense similar to your hyperactive noah of bonds Jasdevi.”  
Road recoiled doing a back flip in the air on the pink umbrella as she blinked at the seemingly emotionless woman. Her words baffled the ancient child since not many knew of the noahs just yet and let’s not forget how she said she was starting on their side this time around. As she opened her mouth to talk the Earls own words cut her off as he chuckled at the woman.  
“Indeed, judging from your outfit you are Ligna the embodiment of innocence so that means the order will be gaining Daria the embodiment of dark matter. This should be quite the interesting outcome but first things first lady Ligna. Tell me where is your sister sealed and who is the ‘mother’?”  
An evil gleam twinkled in the earls eyes as he asked his questions as the young woman tilted her head with a smile learning towards the earl and whispered her knowledge into her pointed ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's the prologue. I hope you liked it. I'm already working on chapter one and have already started on the prologue for cocoon (still not to fond of the titles for these two stories) look forward to my posting it. Also after I get both prologues up I will update something special. I'm just reviewing it to make sure I didn't make mistakes. (At least not major ones). HOpe you like it and reviews are loved.


End file.
